fatal attraction
by mrs.edwardemmettjaspercullenxx
Summary: edward moved from alaska to forks he's a major playor and treats bella like dirt, but she's determind to unearth his true personality, but what if deranged exes got in the way of true love. 1st fan fic.all human
1. new school, new life

Hey everybody, well this is my first fan fiction so if anything is wrong please tell, because I have no idea what I'm doing, so enjoy the story and please review.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own these great people only the plot is mine, but I'm looking into mind control…….

EPOV

Ugh! That's the only word that could describe this. My father had to be the nice guy, I was perfectly happy in Alaska, I had friends, good grades, I was sports star three years running and I had Tanya. Tanya was the hottest, coolest and greatest girl ever, and naturally she was my girlfriend, but then my father told me he wanted to make a difference, move to a town with barely any doctors so he could help. So here I am with my two brothers Jasper and Emmett making our way to forks, the most boring, uncool and rainiest town in the continental US. We pulled up in front of our new….. home, it was a magnificent house I had to admit, but as soon as the car stopped I got out and went inside "where are going Edward", my mother Esme said with a hint of sadness in her voice, well I'm not feeling guilty, "I'm going to pick my room since you forced me to move to this god awful town, I might as well find a nice room" I said anger bubbling inside me, "now Edward please don't take this out on your mother, we've all had to make sacrifices," my father said matter-of-factly "whatever" I said and raced up the stairs until I found a good enough room it had a great view and it was huge.

Later that night after dinner and when all my belongings were packed, I lay on my bed, "face down" by red jumpsuit apparatus playing in the background, it was my guilty pleasure, back in Alaska I was expected to listen to bands like bass hunter and singers like Chris brown, actually I had grown so used to it that it didn't seem so horrible, but as the music flooded my room I begun to think of what a horrible day awaited me tomorrow, again the word was. Ugh!

BPOV

I sighed, great another day at forks high school, it's not that I didn't like school, on the contrary I loved to learn (don't call me a dork) it's just that school was awful, I never wanted to move from my wonderful, warm, brilliant home in Arizona, but my mum wanted time with her new husband Phil, so I went to live with my dad in forks, the complete opposite of Phoenix, the only thing I liked about Forks was my two best friends, Rosalie hale and Alice Brandon, they were the greatest, they both loved shopping and were both drop dead gorgeous, Rose had the traditional beauty while Alice had something unique, I on the other hand, am totally average, I'm average height, with translucently pale skin, mousy brown hair, brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. After a shower and breakfast I went out to my red rusty Chevy truck, I loved that thing.

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw a big crowd of people surrounding a huge jeep and a silver Volvo, I had heard that three new students, brothers, would be joining our tiny student body. "Oh my god have you seen them, they're absolutely gorgeous, especially the tall blonde one, he seems quieter than his brothers, too bad Lauren and her crew have already got their claws into them," Alice had attacked me with her enthusiasm already, "Alice, do you even know them, have you talked to him?" Rosalie said waltzing over, an amused expression on her face, every other girl, looked over at her a look of awe and jealousy on their faces, " well no not yet, actually I think it's rather pointless he's probably like every other guy I'd say Kate or Irina have him in their sights," Alice said her face falling with every word, "Oh Alice your way better off, you deserve a guy who wouldn't give those bimbo's the time of day," I said soothingly, I hated when Alice got upset, "thanks bells you're probably right."

It was lunch time, and I was in the line getting my food, Alice and Rose were already at the table waiting for me, I was passing the fruit section, when a gaggle of false laughter assaulted my ears, I turned to see Lauren, Jessica, Kate, Irina, Mike, Eric, Tyler and a few others entering the cafeteria, all surrounding the new kids, they were pretty handsome, one was huge, muscle wise, with curly dark hair, the other was the one Alice was talking about, he was tall slightly muscled with honey coloured hair, and the other nearly took my breath away from me, he was tall, slighter than his brothers, with bronze tousled hair, dazzlingly green eyes, pale skin and perfect features, he was absolutely gorgeous and totally out of my league. He was laughing with the rest of them, great he was probably a jerk, "Eddie, come over here, what are you doing," Lauren's shrill sugary voice whined at the handsome guy, "Oh I'm just getting a drink," he said a smidge of annoyance in his false voice, "and away from you," he muttered so quietly only I could hear him, a tiny giggle escaped my lips, he was right beside me now and looked up at the sound of my laugh, he looked even more annoyed " what's so funny, mind your own business," he spit at me, my god what was his problem he didn't even know me " Err….am.. I'm s-s-sorry I didn't mean to uh," I babbled incoherently to him, a smirk was playing on his lips, he probably knew the affect he had on me "oh Eddie, what are you doing over here talking to her" Lauren's voice rang in my ears as she came up to err….. Eddie, she ran her pink manicured nails up and down his arm, it pleased me that he looked uncomfortable " I was just getting a drink when she started laughing stupidly, oh and my name's Edward not Eddie," he said to her, another smirk playing on his angel face " Awwwww little Bella thought she had a chance with you, Edward," her nasally voice echoed throughout my mind, the truth was in every syllable "well Bella" he sneered my name "you can forget that," he looked at me with mockery on his face, I forced a smile and said sweetly "oh Eddie" he frowned at the name "I wouldn't go out with you if you went into rehab and came out with a severe personality adjustment," I finished and walked away from their dumbfounded expressions with my own smirk on my face, "what was that all about," Rose asked me when I got to the table " ooh I just found out that the new student is a big asshole," I said, I had a feeling this year would be quite interesting.

Like it? Hate it? Its just a filler to introduce the characters don't worry there are a lot of twists and turns so please give it a chance. Lol Megan.


	2. first impressions

Omg, guys you are all so kind, those were my first reviews ever and it made me feel so good, please keep it up, if you give me your names I will put you in the story, so enjoy and please review.

EPOV

What a weird girl, I wasn't used to girls acting like that towards me, it was oddly refreshing that not all girls were mindless robots, I had just escaped the clutches of Lauren and Jessica, those two are the reason Miss. America shows can be called TV programmes (no offence to any Miss. America fans) anyway I was searching through the school, all the teachers were in the lounge and the building was practically empty, I smiled when I found what I was looking for, music room 2 I looked again around the deserted corridor, and slipped inside.

BPOV

I had just finished lunch, Alice was gone to her design club and Rosalie was in the bathroom touching up her make-up, for such a sweet girl she was strangely vain, but given her looks, she can afford it, I was roaming the hallways, this is what I usually do during lunch, I liked the time to think, I was on the second floor when I heard the most beautiful sound in my life, I followed the magical music until I reached music room 2, I peeked in the little window and nearly squealed when I saw it was that jerk Edward, his back was to me, but I still saw his long, white fingers move swiftly across the keyboard, I wanted to get inside so I could hear clearly, I had been learning the piano since I was four and never sounded that good, so I carefully sneaked inside and leaned against the wall, the composition he was playing, I immediately noticed, was Clair De Lune, it was my most favourite symphony ever, and I could have stayed there all day if it had not been that the song ended and he turned around and saw me.

EPOV

I was coming near the end of Clair De Lune, it was my favourite symphony, it was also….. _her_ favourite, stop it Edward, there's no use thinking about it, and the thought quickly left my head, this song always did that to me, my finger pressed down on that final note, not wanting to let go to the final thing that held me close to…. That's it I'm going to kick myself, but I turned around and was shocked to find that strange Bella girl looking at me, fright winning over embarrassment on her face, she was actually beautiful, not the usual way, like blond hair, stick thin figure with huge boobs, but in a wonderful way, she had lovely brown hair which flowed down to her shoulders, clear skin, deep chocolate eyes, big pink lips and a cute button nose, but I was mad at her at the moment, "what are you doing here," I said trying to mask my embarrassment with anger, suddenly a new look came over her face, it was different from the scene in the cafeteria scene, she looked, well she looked positively angry, her eyes glazed over and her lip was trembling plus there was a crease in her forehead, even angry she reminded me of _Scarlet, _wow it only took this girl's anger to get me to _think her _name but she looked so much like…. "how dare you talk to me like that, you, you, you _**jerk" **__**she **_spat the word at me, anger visibly building inside her "I never did anything to you, I didn't even speak to you, and you come over all pompous and arrogant, thinking you can walk all over people just cause you _think _you're good looking, well I've got news for you mister I'll just make people feel bad so I look cool, just get a freaking life and grow up," she yelled, breathing heavily from her mad speech, I raised my eyebrows, whoa! What happened to the shy stuttering girl I met in the cafeteria, this was a whole different side to her, I really wanted to know what other sides to her there were, but she was different, I couldn't handle different again, but she was waiting for an answer so I said " I'm very sorry, it's just I didn't realise somebody was there and it kind of caught me of guard," there, there was no reason to not be polite it wasn't her fault what happened, her hard face softened a bit but the mad look was still in her eyes, it was comical, but I dare not laugh, I didn't want to anger her even more, I wanted to get to know her, anger and all, I felt oddly serene with her around, "well that doesn't excuse your behaviour in the cafeteria," she said but her voice was kind, even me being a total ass didn't get her that mad, " umm yeah I'm sorry it's just I felt the pressure of being new and trying to fit in, that I kind of acted a bit, well mean," she raise her eyebrows either at the lame explanation or the word mean, it didn't really fit the bill, but whatever the reason she quickly dropped it, "so you were playing Clair De Lune, I love it, I play the piano but I find Pachelbel's cannon easier, how about you?" wow this girl knew the classics and could play the piano, plus she kindly over looked my er rude behaviour, " I find the exact same way, especially during the bridge, but I guess the hours my parents forced me to practice paid off," I said lightly, she smiled so lovely it practically lit up the room, I think she was pleased with my manners this time, she opened her mouth to speak but the bell rang, " oh, so where's your next class Edward ," the shiver that went through my body at the way my name sounded in her voice was overwhelming, "umm biology, you?" I said barely able to conceal the tremor in my voice, "great, me too I'll walk with you?" it sounded more like a question, I couldn't blame her for being wary, "that would be great, thank you, and again I'm sorry," I said trying to regain the gentleman in me that had been buried three years ago, but hey a new school a new beginning I was sick of being slumped in with the "populers" so I smiled at her, a friend would be good for me now.

BPOV

I decided to give Edward a chance, I didn't for one minute believe his phoney excuse for being such a jerk, but I knew something deeper lurked under those good looks and I was determined to find out what, so I gave him a chance to be my friend, Rose and Alice would be happy, I hadn't even spoken to another guy since _Jacob, _ugh!, I'll never forget him, my first real boyfriend, I had grown to really love him, I thought we had something special until I saw him making out with Lauren at a party he forced me to go to, he tried to make me believe he was drunk, but I wasn't a fool, to say he went mad at me braking it off was an understatement. He hit me. My dad being chief of police, had taken the episode a bit to seriously, he fined Jacob, but Jacob was too young to be sentenced so he had to only pay $500, and then he left with his father to god knows where, I must have been concentrating on this really hard cause I heard Edward's melodic voice say, "is everything alright Bella, you seem stressed," I thought I heard concern in is voice but why would he be concerned for _me _I was totally out of his league, "oh I'm fine I'm just thinking," I had always been a bad liar but this time my blush betrayed me, I tried to cover my red face with my hair, but Edward lifted up my chin with his finger, my heart skipped **ten** beats at even this tiny touch, _silly Bella silly he's way to handsome for a plain Jane like me, "_don't be ashamed your blush is actually quite lovely," he said, his velvet voice ringing in my head, _wait what did he just say? Two minutes ago he hated me, now he's complimenting me? _he seemed to think his words were strange too, because a look of confusion and astonishment clouded his features, great now there's a big awkward silence between us, we entered the classroom and a hubbub of voices greeted us, I saw Lauren Mallory, narrow her eyes at me and Edward's entrance, how on earth did she think _I_ was competition, with her corn silk straight blond hair and DD cup size, I then noticed that there was only one open table, great now I was forced to make awkward small talk with Adonis himself, but then Lauren came up, "oh hello, Edward, where did you disappear to,? Oh well you're here now, why don't you sit with me, I'm sure Bella, doesn't mind sitting with Mike?" she said making it clearly known I didn't have a choice, and that husky voice she used, how come I couldn't do that, I internally groaned, _great _I'm going to have to sit beside Mike, the guy who _never _took no for an answer, even when I was dating….. _Jacob,_ I began to make my way over when I felt something grab my wrist, I swung around to see Edward holding my arm, he smirked and winked at me before turning to Lauren " I'm sorry Lauren, but I want to sit with Bella actually, she's very interesting, besides I don't think Mr. Banner would like the new seating arrangement, so if you don't mind, I'd like to got to my seat now, Bella?" he said walking over to the desk, while I stood there completely shocked, _did he know who she was, and why did he want to sit with me,? _I stumbled away from Lauren's murderous glare, over to the table, as I sat down and Mr. Banner walked in, I glanced at Edward, he threw me a dazzlingly smile, and I nearly turned into a puddle on the floor, _I was right this year would be interesting, and I have so much to tell Rose and Alice._

So what do you think? Please review, you have no idea how happy it makes me, even if it's negative, at least I know you gave me a chance, anyway, I will be establishing all the relationships on the next chapter, and then some lovey-dovey chapters and then the action, so hold on, and I love you all especially ctaim2 and iloveedwardcullen4ever my first reviewers you guys rock!!! I love you all and happy new year!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. mud&meadows

Hello guys, I'm so touched by all the reviews and story/author alerts, I love writing so expect fast updates, I'm from Ireland so I might get some American school or stuff facts wrong if I do just tell me. Lol enjoy chappie 3

BPOV

"Spill, now," Alice screeched at me, I sighed, it was later that night, a Friday, and Alice had called for an "emergency sleepover," I swear that girl would hold a sleepover if I read a Cosmo magazine, I had told the girls about my encounter with Edward and of course they wanted to know all the details, they promised to wait until tonight to bombard me with questions, "well I walked in to a music room when I heard someone play the piano, it was him, and he was really good, after he was finished he turned around and saw me, he all but bit my head off, and my….. er… anger got the better of me, but after that he seemed embarrassed and apologized, nothing happened until we reached Biology together….. "Wait, wait what you have Biology together, Bella this is the sort of thing you've gotta tell a sista," she interrupted, and we raised our eyebrows at her slang, she looked at us, "what I saw it in a movie," she said defensively, me and Rose just laughed, then we snuggled under a blanket on the couch, popcorn and candy on our right and Coke and 7up on our left, as we settled down to watch Atonement.

The weak sunlight seeping into my bedroom, woke me up on Sunday morning, _yes!_ I thought, it was sunny, that meant I could go to my meadow, when I was 15 I had been forced by my dad to embrace my new life (I had just moved to forks) in the beautiful forestry by hiking, it was clearly obvious in that moment that my father hadn't lived with me all my life, because I would trip over thin air, I swear, I'm the clumsiest, klutziest girl on the planet, but I endured it all the same, I went on my own one Sunday and veered off the track, I nearly started panicking until I broke free from the green shrubbery into a magnificent meadow, the green grass swaying in the breeze along with the red, pink, white, purple and all colours of flowers imaginable, I could hear the soft bubbling of a stream near by, sunlight streamed into every corner of this perfectly circular meadow. So anyway I had a quick shower, dressed in my favourite faded jeans, red and black punk t-shirt, black converse and I grabbed my rain coat not wanting to tempt fate.

After about 3 hours I saw some thinning in the trees, more and more sunlight was sneaking through the canopy of trees, until finally I stepped into my meadow, I sighed contently as my face was bathed in sunlight, I then sat down in the middle, and pulled out my favourite book _Wuthering heights, _it was a bit tattered from being read almost 24/7, but I opened it up and got sucked in immediately, I had been reading for a while, soaking up the good day, I was so not ready to leave at all, but then I had that _I'm being followed feeling, _I shrugged it off until I heard a twig snap, I looked up, and nearly fainted at the sight before me.

EPOV

I had been tossing an turning all night, thinking about Bella, I felt different around her, not the guy I was in Alaska, but the guy I was in _Chicago_, I liked it, very much, it made me happy, and I was determined, to get to know her, she seemed difficult to figure out, but I could be stubborn, I finally gave up on sleep, I looked at my clock it said 10:00am, I sighed and went to my window, I looked out and was greeted, by unusual sunlight, unusual because it was Forks, I had an idea, I had always loved hiking as a child, and this terrain was perfect for it, so I had a quick shower and breakfast, I dressed casual jeans and a t-shirt, I also grabbed my jacket, it was Forks after all and left the house, I had been walking for a while almost 3 hours, but I needed the time to clear my head, the trees seemed to be thinning, _hhhhmmmm, where could this lead, _I wondered, but all thoughts were cut short when I heard a muffled scream, I ran forewords pushing myself, someone is in danger I thought as I ran with all my might, I finally broke through into a glorious meadow, but I had no time to take in the splendour, because in the middle of the meadow I saw a huge russet skinned man with greasy black towering over somebody, wait not somebody but…… _Bella! _I ran towards the man, I mustered all my strength and hit him in the temple before they even noticed I was there, I looked down at the unconscious man before turning to Bella, her face and clothes were covered in mud, her hair was all over the place and she had a huge bruise on her cheek, we stared at each other for a moment before she broke down in tears, I knelt down beside her and held her head to my chest as she wrapped her arms around me "hush Bella, it's ok he's never going to hurt you again, I promise," I was surprised at the truth in my words, I could never let anyone hurt her again, it was too painful to watch, "I-I-I-'m s-s-s-s sorry, I'm getting your clothes messed up and everything," she blubbered, I rolled my eyes, that was not what I was worried about, " come on I'll take you home, so you can get cleaned, then we'll get some coffee at star bucks and talk ok?" I said, this was my chance to get to know her, "No please don't take me home, my fathers there, he'll get so mad, and blow this wildly out of proportion, please I don't want him to see me," she choked out, I was about to protest, when I saw the look in her eyes, "won't he notice the bruise, no offence but it's kind of noticeable, "ooh I wouldn't worry about that, I am a total klutz, I'll just say I fell down, he won't press it after that," she said and I was amused at her answer, so she was clumsy, "alright but I'm getting you cleaned up, you're coming back to my house," I said firmly, she blushed when I said this, but didn't argue.

I brought her up the stairs to my room, my father was at the hospital, my mother was at her book club and my brothers were out somewhere, when we reached my room, I showed her to my shower, she thanked me and went into the bathroom, I heard the water run and went to lie on my bed, after a while the water turned off, I waited, but nothing, "is everything alright in there Bella?" I shouted into the bathroom, after a few seconds I heard her say "erm Edward I don't have any umm clothes," she said and I could almost see her blush, _crap!_ I had forgotten about clothes, I rummaged in my drawer for a while until I pulled out my smallest t-shirt and trousers, I knocked on the door, she opened it marginally and I handed her the clothes, after another while she came out, head down, cheeks glowing and fidgeting at the sleeves, but I wasn't concentrating on that I was concentrating on how she looked in my clothes, it was wrong I know but I couldn't help it, my t-shirt hugged all her curves, and her damp hair was all tangled, I kept staring and she grew more and more embarrassed, until I finally broke the awkward silence, " well I think star bucks is out of the question, but why don't we go down stairs, have a cup of coffee and you can tell me everything," she smile and so did I, and we made our way down to my kitchen.

So what do you think? Please review I don't care what you say, just say it, don't worry I'm going to introduce rose&emmett and jasper&alice, where do you think the guys were? Heehee, I bet you all thought it was Edward she saw? So did I until a thought entered my head, I'm really getting into this so maybe another chapter tonight. Lol see you xx!!!!! meg


	4. life stories

Hey guys, I had so much trouble with chapter 3, I was almost crying, but I got it up, like I promised you will see JxA, RxEm in this chapter so enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

BPOV

The steam of the coffee was filling my nostrils, I took a sip, _mmmmm _he made good coffee, he had his own mug, he sat across from me in their modern kitchen, did I mention his house is huge, well it is, he stared at me for a while, I knew what was coming, he was going to ask me what happened in the meadow and I'm going to tell him, because I felt so natural with him, everything came so freely, was that wrong? I just met the guy, but I can't help how I fell, he sighed then he said "Bella, I know you mightn't want to tell me what happened, but I want to know, do you know what could have happened if I didn't feel like going for a hike this morning, that _man,"_ he spat the word, "could have hurt you really bad… or worse," he choked up on the last bit, I felt so bad, he really cared if I got hurt, I don't know why but a tingling sensation filled my body, a god like him felt concerned for a nobody like me, "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean for this to happen I don't want you feeling bad," it was true I didn't, "_you're_ SORRY!" he was mad now, oh great now look what I've done, it looked like he was about to rant, but he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry Bella, I have a temper issue, could you just tell me what happened," he pleaded, "ok" I said "I'll tell you everything,"

Flashback

"Jacob, I don't want to be here, it's just another stupid party," I moaned, "for god's sake Bella stop whinging, I just want to have a good time, kay?, I sighed there was no use arguing with him "sure go ahead," "thanks Bells," he said kissing my head, I didn't like it, it wasn't like the sweet kisses we used to share. 

Where is he, we have been here two hours, and he didn't even have the decency to stay with me, I was sick of everyone puking and shouting, so I decided to go up to a bedroom for peace until Jacob decided to honour me with his presence, I found a room it was quiet and secluded so I went in and sat on the bed, everything was going ok until I heard noises in the bathroom, so I decided to check it out, I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw, Jacob was all over _Lauren _of all people, and she didn't seem to mind.

He heard me come in and looked up "oh god Bells, this isn't what it looks like," but I wasn't paying attention, I ran out of that house as if it were on fire, when I got to the park across the street I stopped and sat down on a bench and broke down in sobs, I just about noticed when he came up to me, he tried to persuade me it was nothing, but I wasn't a fool, I really loved him and he had just treated me like that, so I told him it was over, he went ballistic saying no I couldn't just dump _him, _but I just walked away, then he said "don't you walk away from me, I'm not finished," then he grabbed me and punched me in the nose, he didn't even apologise he just fled while I was there covered in blood and howling with pain.

Somebody found me called, the cops and the ambulance and I woke up in hospital, it was nothing serious just a slight concussion, my dad went bananas, he couldn't arrest Jacob because he was only 16 at the time, as I was but he fined him $500, and after that him and his father left, and I never dated another guy since then, it was a year ago.

END FLASH BACK

I had finished my speech and was now looking at Edward he had been silent throughout my recollection and was now just staring at me, "oh god Bella, I'm sorry, god I could just beat the hell out of that Jacob guy for hurting you like that, I'm guessing that was the guy in the meadow," I simply nodded, "he didn't really want to brake up, I didn't even know he had moved back to town, I had showed him that meadow ages ago," I said just now realising that Jacob would be here, "let's change the subject?" I asked not wanting to stay on Jacob, "of course, let's play 20 questions," he said smiling faintly, I smiled back _yes!_ this was my chance to unearth his personality.

EPOV

After, Bella told her story we quizzed each other, and boy was she amazing, we had loads in common, books, music, movies although she tended to like sappy ones, but I found out a lot about her, she was sweet, kind, caring, loving, stubborn, temperamental, and beautiful, to name but a few, she was all around amazing and I couldn't get enough of her, _was this love? No Edward don't be ridiculous, you only met her last week, but still, _"so Edward are you going to tell me the real reason you were a total jerk to me?" she asked, I cringed I wasn't ready to tell her, but I couldn't lie to her, "Edward?, mom?, anybody home," I mentally thanked Emmett for his interruption, "in here" I called, Jasper and Emmett walked in with two girls, "hey Ed we just bumped into these two girls, in Seattle, they go to our school, so how've you…" he trailed off when he noticed Bella there, her cheeks were on fire, I smiled, typical Bella, "well howdy, Edward care to introduce us," Emmett asked, a goofy grin on his face, "Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella, Bella these are my brothers Jasper and Emmett," I said pointing to each in turn, she smiled and ducked her head , "hi it's nice to meet you," she said politely "Bella! Bella! Is that you, oh my god what are you doing here!" a tiny pixie like girl with black spiky hair shouted and rushed over to Bella, "hey Alice, I could ask you the same thing," Bella said smiling.

"Oh my god, me and Rose," she said gesturing to a tall blonde who was standing beside Emmett, "were shopping in Seattle when we bumped into the guys, this really rude guy knocked into me and spilled all my shopping, I was really annoyed, but I started picking them up, Rose was at the food court getting us drinks, then Jasper," she said looking over at my quieter brother fondly, "started helping me, it was really sweet, the at the same moment Rose and Jasper's brother Emmett came over, then we just got talking, but my goodness what happened to your cheek!" wow this girl was like an over caffeinated 5 year old on Duracell batteries, "Jacob," was all she had to say to make the girls solemn "he was in the meadow today and so was I he attacked me I probably would have gotten off with worse than a bruised cheek if Edward hadn't saved me," she finished, smiling at me, "oh that Jacob would cause a nun to commit murder," Rosalie said speaking for the first time, we all laughed weakly, "oh Bella I'm so sorry, but I know what will make you fell better." Alice said suddenly brightening up.

"what is it Alice?" Bella quizzed, "well me and Rose are double dating with the guys, you should come… with Edward," she said, "oh I don't know, it would be umm… Edward?" she asked looking at me with chagrin and, what was that, longing? But I wanted nothing more than to be with Bella,"

"of course, I'd love to go," I said smiling at her, Bella's smile nearly blinded me, but in a good way, I like it that she seemed to want to be around me, "well we better get ready, Bells, we're meeting the guys at the restaurant in 3 hours," Alice squealed, "ok, well I'll umm see you soon Edward, and I'll bring back your clothes," she said blood staining her cheeks, "it's ok Bella, they don't fit me anymore," I said, "oh ok well then bye," she said waving as the three girls left, as soon as the girls left, Emmett and Jasper both said, "tell, now," I smiled, what an interesting day.

So the next chappie will be the date, then some Rosalie/ Emmet time and the same with the other couples and then… not telling sorry!!! Heehee lol please review. Xx meg 


	5. chivelry isn't dead

Hey, sorry about the delay, some personal things got in the way, but I'm back with chapter 5, so enjoy and don't forget to press that little go button.

Disclaimer: If I did own twilight I wouldn't be here, I'd be in Phoenix so do the math. Lol

BPOV

"Ow! Ow! Ow!, Alice you're brushing my hair not shearing a sheep." I cried, Alice and Rosalie were prepping me for my triple "date" with Edward, there wasn't much Rosalie could do in the beauty department, she put on some light make-up, curled her hair and put on a stunning red dress that draped at the shoulders and had calve length slits, she was currently reading a _Sugar _magazine while Alice did me up, Alice only had on glittery lip gloss, she was dressed in a sparkly black cocktail dress which screamed Alice, I can't even remember what she dressed me in I was way too jittery and excited, I, me, Bella swan was going on a date with Edward Cullen! I really liked this guy, he was so different to any other guy I've met before, he makes me want to be me and I feel so happy around him, plus he is so gorgeous I just want to kiss his smooth perfect lips… oh god I'm already dreaming of kissing him, I felt the heat crawl up my neck to my cheeks, "don't use any blusher Ali she's got that one covered," Rosalie said laughing causing me to blush even more profusely, in turn causing them to laugh harder, "ok if we're done making fun of me, I would like to get out of this chair before my butt goes numb," I said, annoyance clear in my voice, "alright, in 1 second, we're just about… done," she said standing back to admire her work, "well go on look in the mirror," she said, frustrated, I sighed as I walked slowly and carefully, curse Alice for putting me in these death trap stilettos, but when I got to the mirror I had to stifle a gasp, there was a women in the mirror that couldn't possibly be me, her hair was curled softly with a hint of glitter spray in it that shone in the light, she was wearing turquoise mascara, she was in a silk baby blue dress that gave her a nice not too showy cleavage and ended at her knees, even the death trap stilettos looked good, after coming to terms that it was me, we headed out to Rose's red convertible, we each had a clutch that matched our outfits, we pulled outside of the restaurant which was called Bella Italia, and then the nerves really set in, _what if he thinks this is just a friendly group thing? What if he only did this out of pity? _or worse _what if he didn't feel the same as me? _but that one I already knew the answer to, how could Edward Cullen like me, he was made for Lauren's looks, (he deserved way more than her personality) I sighed, at least he might like me as a friend, when we walked into the restaurant, the waiter told us the others hadn't arrived yet, although I think Rose would have appreciated it if he told her that her eyes instead of her breasts, we got a booth in the back, thank god, I would have hated for the whole place to have heard the idiot I was making myself, my knee was twitching uncontrollably until I heard the bell on the door rang, and my head shot up at the same time my tongue fell out of my mouth.

Edward, Emmett and jasper walked in, but my eyes were for Edward, he was in a blue shirt that had three buttons open revealing the top of his chiselled chest, he was also wearing jeans and loafers, the shirt hugged his body emphasising his six pack, I just prayed to god I wasn't drooling, his eyes roamed the room until he met mine, then he broke into a heart-melting smile, I broke into a similar smile, they made there way over to us, Emmett couldn't look away from Rose, but it wasn't creepy it was… cute, Jasper looked at Alice as though she was the rarest jewel in all the world.

We were in the middle of our main course, I had gotten to know the guys really well, Emmett was like the big brother I wish I had, he was sweet funny and an all around teddy bear, plus he was perfect for Rose, he made her light up with happiness, Jasper was also a match made in heaven for Alice, they balanced each other perfectly, she was exuberant and hyper, he was quiet and shy, I also got to know Edward a bit more if it were possible, he wanted to be a part time piano teacher to children until he got his degree in medicine, he never ceased to amaze me, and every time he casually lay his hand on mine while it was on the table made my heart skip a beat or three, it only took until dessert to realise we were all in our separate bubbles, Rose and Emmett excused there selves first, then Alice and Jasper, then me and Edward were all alone, "you want to go the meadow, there are a lot of stars out tonight," he said smiling, "oh that would be so fun, I love stars," I said dreamily, he laughed but it wasn't hurtful, he called over the waitress for the cheque, the others had left money for the bill, when the waitress came back she asked Edward in a suggestive voice, "so, I was wondering, I get off now, if you would like to come back to my place," wow could she be any more obvious, but Edward answered in a cool voice, "sorry, but as you can see I'm on a date, and I don't want to change the person on the other end," I tried so hard to keep the laugh escaping at the look on her face as she stumbled away, "so the meadow?" "of course, let's go, and thanks, you didn't have to do that, she was very pretty," I didn't want him to feel obligated to me, but a near angry look came on his face "Bella, it wasn't out of guilt, I really am enjoying this date, I really like you Bella," he whispered the last part, oh my god, he likes me! He really does like me! "I really like you too, Edward," I said, blushing furiously, his face turned hard, "hmmm I didn't picture me telling you this in a street, I had a whole speech prepared," he said laughing nervously, wow he was nervous, "well I still want to hear the speech, please," I said hesitating, "well ok but can you wait until we get to the meadow?" I nodded.

After about three hours we arrived at the meadow, but in the middle of it was a blanket with candles around it, a perfect rose in a tiny vase, rose petals were scattered everywhere there was also thermostat which held some sort of drink, I could only look in awe, had he done all this for _me?_ "is it too much, I know we haven't known each other that long, and I don't want to scare you off by being too foreword," he babbled trying to convince me of something I've felt since I saw him.

"Edward, this is absolutely amazing, I just can't believe you did all this for _me!"_, "Bella, you are worth this a thousand times over, I've never felt this way about anyone before," he said seriously placing his hands on the sides of my face, again my heartbeats stutter, "I feel the exact same way, you make me feel like me, I'm so happy because of you, I love everything about you," I finished, blushing, he smiled "and I love everything about you, especially your blush," he said laughing breezily, then stopped suddenly, oh no was something wrong? "there's something I've wanted to do since the moment I saw you, even if I acted like a jerk," he smiled impishly, before I could ask what I felt his smooth glassy lips on mine, it was like everything you've read in books, fireworks, and bells went off in my body, it's like I was born to feel his lips on mine, to fell one hand in my hair the other on the small of my back, but out of stupid human necessity we had to come up for air, we leaned against each others foreheads smiling and panting.

I sighed contently, me and Edward were lying on the carpet, the glow from the candles and the heady scent from the flowers filled the air around us, Edward had thought to brought another blanket so we were under it, cuddling closely, for the..er extra heat, or that was my excuse, the light from the moon and stars shining faintly in the sky, "I know this is totally common, but I couldn't think of anything else to do, you see that star there," he said pointing to one, I nodded completely oblivious "well I named it Bella, for you" he said slightly abashed, but I loved it "oh Edward I love it, it's so romantic," I gushed pressing my lips to his, when we broke apart I smiled hugely, "yay, I've got a star named after me," he threw his head back and laughed.

"there was also one other thing I wanted to ask you?" he said suddenly very hesitant, I nodded for him to go on, what more could there be, he took a deep breath "will you be my girlfriend," "oh wow of course, I'd love to be," I squealed throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him once more, he laughed and sighed happily "thank god" I smiled and felt nothing could wipe it off my face. This, now this is pure and utter bliss.

So what do you think? I'm not getting a lot of reviews, if I don't get at least 8 I'm not continuing, I know it's a safe and a bit of an unoriginal story but it's my first, please review, lol Megan xx 


	6. confessions of a teenage romance

Heya, I got 10 reviews for the last chapter so I'm continuing the story, don't worry I know it seems a bit rushed, but they will be together for a while before any "I love you's" happen, so enjoy chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight it is the creation of the genius Stephenie Meyer.

EPOV

"L is for the way I look at you, O is only just a game for two," Emmett was singing loudly and off key, I had just walked in the door after the best night of my life, when I heard Emmett's booming voice, apparently he had a good night too.

Jasper, also, looked like he had a great time although he didn't flaunt it, he just sat there staring into space a huge smile on his face and his cheeks a bit flushed, I wondered what I looked like, "Emmett, do you have something to tell us," I quizzed raising my eyebrow.

"isn't it obvious I'm in love with the most wonderful girl on the planet," he said dreamily, grabbing Jasper and swinging him around the room, starting to sing again, I burst into hysterical laughter at the look on Jasper's face.

"Alright Casanova, why don't you calm down and tell us what you did when you and Rosalie left," I said coming down from my laughing high, "alright but I'll just go grab some root beers (I have no idea what they are but I always hear American's talking about them. Meg)" Emmett said heading into the kitchen, I went to sit in the armchair next to Jasper

"don't think you're getting out of this either Jazz, we are _all _going to be sharing tonight," I said noticing the fear in Jasper's eyes, "hey don't worry we're all brothers, besides if you really like her it won't matter what we say," I said soothingly, "Thanks Edward, that means a lot," he said still looking wary, I sighed "Jazz I swear if Emmett makes any wise cracks, I'll beat him all the way to Canada, ok?" I said realising the real reason for Jasper's reluctance,

It worked, all traces of reluctance disappeared, " thanks bro," he said at the same time Emmett walked in with three ice cold root beers in his hands, it would be just us, Dad was at the hospital and Mom was at her friend's house,

"Alright, Em tell us everything," I said nodding for him to tell his story, he took a deep breath, "well after we left we went back to her house, just to talk in private, we looked at baby pictures of her," he laughed, probably at the memory, "then I got to know her so well, we spent ages just talking and then, well then we went into a full on make out session, but you don't need all those details," he said raising an eyebrow while we tried not to gag, "anyway everything was going great, she's the best person I've ever kissed, but after a while we heard a car pull up, it was her dad, I was toast, he dad's a freaking lawyer, he'd sue my butt off, but we didn't know what to do, so I hid in her wardrobe," he paused at the looks on our faces, how in the world would a big guy like Emmett fit in a girl's wardrobe,

"well Rosalie, likes her clothes so lets just say the wardrobe is big enough to fit all three of us in it ok, but I heard her dad come up, he only spent a while in there talking to Rose, when I heard him leave, I got out, we kissed for a while until I said goodbye

And jumped out her window, she thought it was just like a fairytale, it made me happy to make her laugh," he finished a far off look on his face, I cleared my throat, he snapped back, 

"so you're in love with Rosalie?" I asked, "I know it's way to soon, but I'd say in a while, meaning a couple of weeks, I'll be in love with her," he said unabashed, then turned to Jasper

A smile on his face, "your turn buddy," Jasper shot a frantic look at me, so I calmly got up and smacked Emmett hard on the back of the head "ow! What the hell was that for!" he screamed in disbelief rubbing his head, "it's just a taste of what will happen if you make fun of Jasper ok?" I asked coolly, glancing at Jasper who was clutching himself to keep the laughter in, Emmet mumbled something that sounded like "fine" a huge scowl on his face,

I gestured for Jasper to start, he took a deep breath as Emmett did, "well when we left I knew I had to do something big for her, she deserved so much, so I took her to the ice rink in Seattle, it was wonderful, when she saw it a sparkle came into her eyes

She loved it, there was a huge Christmas tree in the middle, music was playing, lights were flashing and we were skating, I've never been so happy, just looking at her, we got two snow cones and sat on the bench and talked for ages, she insisted we got our picture taking," he said taking a small photo from his pocket, you could see other couples skating,

The tree and the lights but I was looking at the couple, Jasper has never looked that happy, he was smiling hugely, and there was a more prominent flush in his cheeks, Alice looked pleased too, she was in front with Jasper behind, his arms around her, they were bending foreword as if falling, it looked more natural

He sighed happily and put the picture back, I smiled, it was nice to see him so happy, he and Emmet then turned to me "alright Mr. Love Bug it's your turn, I sighed smiling, where to start

BPOV

Alice had called again for one of her "emergency sleepovers" these were becoming more frequent, but I wasn't complaining, after they had told me what happened to them after they left and I told them my story, we loaded up on snacks and picked out a DVD,

The guys were perfect for them Emmett was exactly what Rose needed and Jasper is what Alice has always wanted and more, what he did was so romantic,

It also reminded Alice about Christmas shopping, I groaned, Alice shopping is like Hitler whipping out his worst punishment, I mean ok shopping for 1 or 2 hours is ok with a couple of things, but no with Alice it's 6 or 7 hours with hundreds of things that when you added up the prices

There were so many 0's it made my head spin, but I wanted to get Edward the perfect gift, I know it was soon, but I really really liked him, and according to tonight he felt the exact same way, I felt that in a couple of weeks, we would all be saying I love you, to our significant others.

I don't know when I fell asleep during the movie, but I was currently dreaming of Edward, we were on a very familiar beach, just walking up and down along the waters edge, barefoot, my hair blowing in the soft breeze, our intertwined hands by my side 

And I was immensely happy, after a while though, I noticed Edward wasn't with me, I searched around frantically until I spotted him near a cave, I called his name but he wouldn't turn, my voice was going hoarse by the time I reached the cave,

Edward was nowhere, but I saw a huge dark figure bending over something, or… someone I ran over and realised with sickening fear that it was _Jacob, _worst of all he was standing over blood covered _Edward, _I screamed trying to help him, but he was so cold and there was no heartbeat, then Jacob grabbed me and said, in that slimy voice of his,

"you're mine, I will never let you go again, but now I have to punish you," he said smiling creepily, and began to undo his belt… "Bella! Bella wake up you're ok, nobody's going to hurt you please wake up," Alice's worried voice caused me to fly out of my sleeping like a crazy lunatic, I looked from one worried face to the other, Rose stepped foreword and put her arms around me

She guided me to the couch, "Edward, where's Edward I need to see him I need to hear his voice, is he alright," I shouted, why can't I see him "oh Bella, don't worry it was just a bad dream, Alice can you make her a cup of tea please" she called over her shoulder.

She was rubbing my back, I had my tea in my hand and I was almost calm, when I heard a loud shattering sound, all of us turned to the window, glass shards showered the carpet, Alice walked over and held up the source of the damage.

It was a brick, a huge one with a note attached, she looked down at it for a moment, the looked at me, "Bella, it's addressed to you," she sounded stressed, I didn't say anything I just stood up and went over,

Rosalie followed, staying behind me in case I fell, Alice handed me the brick, I took off the note and read it 3 times over, "it's from Jacob," I chocked out, a look of horror masked their faces "he's threatened to kill Edward, " I finished, I just had time to see them look even more horrified, before darkness took over and I felt myself falling.

So what do you think? I really really love reviews, so please it doesn't take that long, anything you want to say, btw I don't have any prejudice against Jacob, I love him it's just, I don't know it felt like he should be the bad guy. I love ya all. lol xx


	7. Cora

Hey guys, thanks fro the reviews, btw the only reason I don't know what a root beer is, because I'm from Ireland, and we don't have them, so enjoy and please please review. Thanks

EPOV

2:00am, who rings you at 2:00am, I stumbled downstairs in my t-shirt and boxers, bleary eyed and disorientated, I made it to the hall phone, "hello" I said grumpily, "Edward? Edward is that you?, I frowned, it was Bella's friend Rosalie, there was worry clear in her voice, "yeah it's me Rosalie what's wrong, is Bella ok," I asked, oh god what is wrong with her, "look I don't want to say this over the phone, Bella's not in… immediate danger and I hope you're not either," what is she talking about, danger? "look just come over, I know it's like 2:00am but it's an emergency," she said getting frantic, "I'm on my way," I said

I got to Alice's house after Rose gave me directions, Emmett and Jasper came too, after about three seconds a very messed up Alice answered the door, "Edward, come inside, she's on the couch," Alice said stepping back,

I brushed past her, I distantly heard the others greeting each other, but my mind was on the girl sitting on the couch, she looked paler, sallower and frailer, her shoulders were hunched

she looked catatonic, a wild look in her eyes, I heard her mumble to herself, Rose was rubbing her back and whispering reassuring words in her ear, I sat down, oh god what was wrong

with my angel, when I wrapped my arms around her, she looked up at me then buried her head in my chest, I heard heart-wrenching sobs come from her, I looked up at Rose who looked equally heartbroken

"what is going on," I choked out, I looked over to Alice who was perched on Jasper's knee, Rose made her way over to sit on Emmett, Alice sighed and got up, she picked up a big, red object and handed it to me

It was a brick, I looked at Alice in confusion, she pointed to the window, shards of glass covered the floor and there was a huge hole in it, vandals? "this wasn't just a group of screwed up teens," she said handing me a slip of paper

_Bella_, it said on the outside in messy writing

_My Bella, apparently you're playing hard to get, feisty! I like it or you're just afraid of hurting that dirt bag Edward, oh Bella, that's so like you, never wanting to hurt anyone, but babe I'm getting tired of your little game, so either you come to my house on Saturday at 2:00pm or I'm afraid I'm going to have to "take care" of your little rebounded, trust me babe, you're going to have to grovel for my forgiveness in the only way I know how, love Jacob, p.s I'm oiled_ _ready. _

I scrunched the paper up in disgust, but a tiny bit of fear was gnawing away at me, "no don't throw it away, our lawyer needs it," Alice said reaching for the paper, "lawyer?" I asked

"well yeah, for one this guy's has already broken the restraining order, plus he's threatened to _kill _you Edward, we have to do something, Bella has said she will go foreword, so my lawyer is going to set it up,

my parents have already talked to yours so they know what's going on, we can't go to school, or anywhere until we get this sorted out, you're staying over tonight, everyone is, Bella's dad knows, so I'll just show Emmett and Jasper to their rooms, you sit here and talk to Bella, Kelly will be here in the morning,"

With that she left the room, Emmet, Jasper and Rose following, I turned to Bella, even in the mess she was in she looked beautiful, "oh Edward, I'm so sorry, this would never have happened if you never liked me, this is all my fault, I don't deserve you," she said through tears,

"Bella this is not your fault, it's that scum Jacob's fault, and if anything this makes me lo… er like you even more, so please don't beat yourself up about it, we're going to be fine, we're going to sort this out ok?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I nearly confessed my love for her,

Yes I love her, and I know it's way to soon, that's why I don't want to scare her off by saying it, we've been known each other for 3 weeks now, she couldn't feel the same, but it's how I feel,

"oh Edward, I can't thank you enough, and I…er…. really like… you er….too," she said, even in this god awful time she managed to blush, "that's why I'm here," I said gazing into her eyes,

I was leaning down to kiss her, my lips were just brushing hers and the tingly feeling was starting, when three loud knocks pulled us into reality, I got up to answer the door, the others had heard it too cause, they were all gathered around, I opened the door,

A girl was standing there, she looked about 17, with blonde hair and glasses, she was in a purple party dress, and was wearing make-up, but she had big black streaks down her face.

She had been crying. She was gasping as if she had run all the way here, "Alice, get some water for her," I called over my shoulder, as Alice ran into the kitchen,

The poor girl looked as if she were about to collapse, so I held onto her and carried her into the sitting room.

After a while, she looked up to us, "my name's Cora, she said and I'm so sorry to have barged into you like this, but I came as soon as I could," she said in an unstable voice,

She took a deep breath "which one of you is Bella swan," she asked, we all turned to Bella, she looked scared, " I am," she said, Cora took another breath "I guess I better explain myself, Bella, before you went out with…." she swallowed "Jacob, I did,

We were great together, I really loved him, but then I started to see what he was like with drink in him, even though we were only 15, but he liked to go to party's and I was a huge pushover.

At one party, he got a little too rowdy, I said it was over and that I was leaving, but he grabbed me and shoved me into a spare bedroom and he… he he raped me," she choked out, starting a fresh round of crying, Bella came over to comfort her, even in her tragedy, my Bella was a sweetheart,

The following morning I had told my parents, I begged them not to say anything, I was ashamed and embarrassed and I just wanted to forget him, so we moved, to California, my dad got a job offer and that was it, I could start afresh

I never felt right, I felt dirty and violated, I know I should have brought him to justice to stop him from doing it again, but I was to scared, and now it's all my fault that you were hurt, Bella, I'm so sorry," she said sobbing uncontrollably, I stood there unsure of what to do, she was innocent, she didn't deserve this "oh I don't blame you for one second Cora, we're in this together, okay, but you're going to have to give evidence In a court okay,?" my brave Bella said

Cora nodded, "It's time I bring this pig to justice," she said strongly, then she became scared again "you guys will help me right, like we can be friends, I need one now," she asked hesitantly, we all agreed heartily, this girl was nice, friendly, she would be great with us, I liked her,

"umm just one thing, how do you know me,?" Bella asked, I was wondering that too, "well you know Angela Webber,?" she asked we all nodded, Angela was a quiet, shy but nice girl "well she was my best friend, I told her what happened and sore her,

to secrecy, she rang me a year ago and told me he was dating a new girl, you, so I asked her to warn you without telling her, she said she tried, but you wouldn't listen, I left it thinking he might

have changed, that was so stupid, anyway she called me again and told me everything, about the fine, restraining order everything but I still did nothing, I'm sorry Bella I could have

prevented this, please forgive me," she cried, "of course, I don't blame you," Bella said soothingly, "listen our lawyer Kelly, she's really nice, is coming over tomorrow, so stay," Bella said

"wait why, what happened," Cora asked confused, "well isn't that why you came over? Because you had found out about the brick and note," Bella said equally as confused, "wait Bella how could she have possibly found out," Alice said,

"I just came over to help you, with Jacob, you know somebody who understood you, but what's this about a brick and note," she asked.

We explained everything, she grew more and more horrified by the minute, "so he threatened to kill your boyfriend," she said in disbelief , "wow I never thought he'd go that far, oh now I'm definitely going to testify, you guys look really happy together," she said

I smiled, and so did Bella, yes we were happy together, "well I'm beat, can you show me to my sleeping are," Cora asked yawning, "sure, the bedroom's this way," Alice said getting up "yeah we're going to get some sleep, the rest said,

That left just me and Bella, I smiled and went over, this night had taken a turn for the worst, I wrapped my arms around Bella, _my _Bella, she snuggled up to me, right there, I knew I had to tell her, it was so right, I didn't want any secrets between us

So even though the timing was awful, I sat up and held Bella's shoulders, she looked surprised and confused, I sighed "Bella I'm going to tell you what happened, three years ago in Alaska," I said, she would understand.

**So what do you think? Please review, I really love checking my mail and seeing review alert, It's really uplifting, ok if you can guess what he's going to tell her I'll give you a sneak peek of the events, plus I need someone's help with the… how it happened, so please review and there'll be a fresh hot, update waiting for you tomorrow (it's 1:50am here) oh and please do my poll, thank you lol. Megan**


	8. The L Word

Hey, everybody, I'm really sorry but a lot of personal things came up and I had to stop, but I'm back in business, I really like this story and my fave fan who has stuck with me even when I quit, thanks Cora, alright on we go.

EPOV

I took a deep breath, as I stared into Bella's chocolate brown eyes, concern swimming in the depths, I had to tell her about Scarlet, "when I lived in Alaska I had a girlfriend before I went into jerk mode," I smiled ruefully

"I was a nobody, but I was happy, and I was in love with a girl named Scarlet, but there was a problem, you see her Dad was a reverend," I stopped, reminiscing

"Sorry but why was that a problem?" Bella asked her voice held an emotion I didn't recognise,

"Well, there was another girl named Cindy, who… um… had a certain liking to me, and I guess she didn't like me being with Scarlet, so she started a rumour that I slept with Scarlet,

And it reached the reverend, so naturally he didn't want me dating his daughter, but he didn't realise how much we loved each other,"

I felt uncomfortable telling Bella how much I loved Scarlet, I realised the love I felt for Bella was way stronger than with Scarlet.

"We were foolish kids, so we decided to elope, we had no money and nowhere to go, but that didn't matter, anyway I think we got as far as the next town before we punctured a tire

In the middle of the woods, she was freaking out, we didn't have a spare, we knew we couldn't go back, her dad would shoot me, literally, but what could we do, we didn't have a chance to even think before we heard, the familiar growl of his car, and then his headlights flashed in front of us,

I told Scarlet to hide behind a tree, she was reluctant, but went anyway, I remember his exact words, "give me back my daughter, you Satan general, or I will send you back where you belong," he spat at me,

He was kind of dramatic, but deadly, after his wife died, Scarlet became his world, and I was polluting it, "dad stop it, it was just a nasty rumour, please I love him," Scarlet cried,

But it didn't matter he was past reasoning, I remembered it was all in slow motion, he aimed the long rifle at me, he closed one eye and Scarlet,

Ran in front of me screaming, I didn't have time to react, I was paralyzed with shock, but I heard the bang and watched as Scarlet's body fell to the floor,

She was wearing a white top and a big pool of crimson blood filled the space,

A long time had passed, and I couldn't handle the grief, I started to get depressed, and I knew the only way to forget Scar, was to leave my own life and enter the world of the jocks."

I finished my story and there was long awkward silence, Bella looked thoughtful, oh no! what have I done.

**BPOV**

Edward had finished his story and I didn't know what to say, to hear his love for Scarlet gave me a sick feeling in my stomach, I know I shouldn't I mean the poor girl is dead

I felt like Caddy from Mean Girls, you know with the word vomit, and I felt my lips form the words and I heard myself say "I love you,", I stared at him with horror, oh god Bella way to frighten a guy away, you only know him a couple of weeks, and I just ruined any chance,

But to my surprise and great delight, he smiled and placed his hand on my neck and said "it's about time, I wanted to say it but I felt it would scare you away, I love you too." he said, I smiled

And he bent down and kissed me, my lips tingled, my head exploded and my heart jumped out of my throat, he loved me back, what a glorious light in a dark tunnel,

Our "make-out" session was cut short by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, "hey Bells, hey Edward how you guys-" Cora stopped talking when she saw us in our embrace

"oh boy! I'm so sorry, please uh.. Carry on I'll just-" she babbled and her face would have fried and egg, "it's okay Cora, you can come done, I want to talk to you anyway," I said laughing,

She plopped herself down on the couch, I had some questions for her, "Cora I know you said why you were here, but why were you still in your party clothes," I said

"well I got a text from Jacob saying, that I wasn't worth fighting for, but someone else was, and I know just how to get her back- by process of eliminating the competition ," she said shivering

"well I put 2 and 2 together and ran here as fast as could, I didn't want anyone to get hurt," she said bowing her head,

I felt so sorry for her, she blamed herself.

Later on everybody came down for breakfast, Alice nearly had a heart attack when I told her about the L word incident, nothing could dampen her spirit.

None of us would admit it but we were all waiting anxiously for our lawyer Kelly and to get this over with, and it was when we were all sitting in the living room when

The doorbell rang and all our heads turned to the woman standing at the door, oh! My god it was Kelly Black.

**Hey guys I hope you don't hate me too much, I want to give one hundred virtual cookies to my best fan Cora!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Go Canada! Well don't worry I will update tonnes and fast, see ya'll later. Lol xx !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Dance Your Blues Away

Hey thanks a lot guys, it really makes me want to write more, well we'll have Jasper's, Alice's, Rosalie's and Emmett's POV in the next chapter lol. Xx

BPOV

**My breath hitched and my vision got all blurry, of all the rotten luck, the lawyer we get has to be Jacob's only sister, well there goes my happy ending,**

**everybody was looking at her with anger, she looked like she was about to cry but oddly she was smiling, "please don't fire me, I know this is exactly what you would call a disaster,**

**but, I'm hear to help, my brother deserves this, at least now he can be sent to jail," she said, we all stared open mouthed at her, **_**she wanted! her brother to be put In jail?**_

"**I know you're all probably wondering why, well look I'll show you," she said rolling up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a nasty looking scar, "Jacob did this when I was nineteen and he was sixteen, even**

**as a child he showed violent um… tendencies, I got out as soon as possible, but couldn't help my father, I know he's scared of Jacob, I want to help him escape," she finished and**

**again all we could do was stare, so she was as much as a victim as us, well with the last breath in my body, I will give her the justice she deserves.**

**We spent all day looking at legal documents, but when we got down to it, it was obvious we didn't have nearly enough evidence to put**

**Jacob away, but Kelly would do all she could to help us, I rang my dad and we talked for a bit, he was so angry he almost scared me, I missed him, but we had to stay here, for protection.**

**EPOV**

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and we still had no new evidence, Kelly said we could go back to school on Monday, providing that a squad car be parked outside, great, some normality would be good for Bella now, plus she had protection.

We all walked into school together, and were faced with stares, I wasn't surprised, Forks was a small town, word had obviously got out, but I didn't care, I had Bella and she was safe.

While sitting in lunch, Alice had returned to her "old" self and was babbling on happily, from the corner of my eye I could see Jasper staring fondly at her,

I could also see Rosalie resting her head on Emmett's shoulder, his arms were wrapped around her and he was whispering in her ear, Bella on the other hand looked forlorn, what on earth could be going on inside her head.

**BPOV**

I was sitting in lunch with everybody, they seemed to have gotten over our little encounter with my ex, but I hadn't they didn't know Jacob like I did, they didn't know how far

he'd go to get what he wanted, was I really so selfish that I would keep going out with Edward, every second I spent with him, put him in danger every look, every smile, every kiss…

"hey Bella guess what," Alice's voice broke through my thoughts, I tried to sound happy and nonchalant as I responded, no need to worry her, "I give up Alice, what?" "the school is having a dance, it's

all Grease themed, the music, the clothes, isn't this fun," she said and her face fell a bit when my face didn't change, well I could at least make _her_ happy, "oh Alice you're right, this will be fun, something to take my mind off.. off things, could I come over beforehand? You could do my hair, make-up,

clothes, oh we could go shopping," I gushed, I had always been a bad liar, but Alice was to happy to notice anything, she started making plans incoherently, I looked over at Rosalie

she just rolled her eyes and smiled, oh god I just realised I made a shopping date with Alice willingly.

**EPOV**

Bella never ceased to surprise me, I knew how much she detested shopping, yet she always puts others feelings above her own.

We only had a few minutes to class, when Lauren Mallory sauntered over wearing a pink mini skirt, and I do mean mini, she was also wearing a black tank top,

and the amount of make-up she had own made her look like someone from Cirque De Freak!

She stopped at our table and leaned down, probably so I could look down her top, no way no how girl!

So Edward, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," she said batting her eyelashes and tried to sound sexy, I could see Bella, and she looked heartbroken _did she really think so little of herself…or me?_ "well Lauren I'm actually going with Bella, sorry,"

You could have fuelled a jet with the steam that seemed to be coming out of her, "you want to go with _her_," she spat causing Bella to cringe, "that boring, spineless _ugly_ bitch?" she said finishing, everything went silent, Bella ran out of the cafeteria crying as she went, I stood up, "listen here you bubble brained, cruel bimbo witch!" I yelled, a look of terror on her face "Bella is

twice the girl you'll ever be, she's interesting, kind, brave, strong and beautiful, so back off," I finished fuming, "how dare you, I'm way more of a hottie than her I-" she never got to finish

because out of nowhere Alice came flying at Lauren, scratching, biting and crying bloody murder, some people got her off Lauren and the were both breathing heavily,

Seth Clearwater was standing in front of them " ok Lauren you're a bitch, now leave," he said and Lauren stalked off "Alice you… rock give me five girl," he said laughing and smacked his hand off hers, she was a little surprised but happy,

"who's this," Seth said looking around Alice at Cora who had been silent throughout all of this, she had moved here for safety, Alice and I looked at each other, the same idea running through our heads at the look Seth was giving Cora,

"this is Cora, Seth, she's new why don't you give her a tour of the school, while I look for Bella," I said "uh sure, why not" Seth said, he looked like he was in a trance, he took Cora's hand, who also looked trance-like, and they walked away together,

now to find Bella.

**So guys what do you think, I am really grateful for all the favourite story/author alerts but reviews are my favourite, virtual cookies for everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! Love ya'll. bye**


	10. Kisses And Old Movies

Hey guys thanks so much for everything, I so love reviews they're like little pieces of coolness, oh by the way my story did say complete but it was a mistake, so on we go. Meg

BPOV

**I had ran into the library after Lauren's words had hurt me beyond reckoning, not because of the cruelty in them but because of the truth in them, she was right I am boring,**

**Spineless and… **_**ugly**_**, and he was interesting and kind, brilliant and handsome, he deserved so much better, and I was not only holding him back but I was also putting him in danger.**

**I barley noticed when the library door opened or when I heard footsteps approach me, but I did notice when two arms wrapped around me, I looked up into his glorious emerald eyes and**

**realized I was crying, great I probably looked even more unattractive, but he brought his thumbs up to my face and wiped away the tears, he looked so upset, what had I done now,**

"**do you think so little of me, that I would prefer a girl like Lauren," he said softly, pain clear in his eyes, "of course not Edward, but it makes more sense for you to be," I said sadly**

"**since when did any of this ever make sense," he said laughing quietly, I laughed along with him, it was true, "Bella if you were like all the rest of them you wouldn't have this hold on me,"**

**he said suddenly seriously, "you are uniquely wonderful, and I wouldn't want you any other way," he said, I looked into his eyes and bent down to kiss him, as ever loosing my breath,**

"**neither would we," I heard a voice say behind a bookshelf, and little Alice emerged followed by Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, how did I miss him, I felt embarrassed being caught in my embrace with Edward, "yeah Bells, no one else makes**

**me laugh as much as you do, especially when you blush," Emmett said smiling, his words made me blush even harder "awww there it is," he said picking me up and squishing me to**

**his chest "can't…breath…Em…please…drop…me," I choked out and he complied laughing, "yeah who else do I have to tell me how gorgeous I am," Rosalie said sarcastically, I smiled**

"**and who else will let me dress them up, or to give me her honest opinion," Alice said, and I frowned causing her to laugh, "and who else will be there to help me control Alice or be there**

**to make her feel better," Jasper's speech was as sweet as it was surprising.**

**APOV**

**I could have throttled Lauren for what she did to Bella, plus she gave me a big ugly fat lip, me and Jasper were in the park, alone I felt so serene around him without being bored, we were**

**feeding the ducks on the lake, just talking, "I think that was really wonderful what you did for Bell, even if it was a bit rash," Jasper said quietly, "rash? It was such a good feeling when I**

**pulled her hair, how can it be rash?" I said confused, "because now I can't do this," he said bending down to kiss me, "why-," I was cut short by a pain in my lip as he brushed his against it,**

"**that's why," he said "ow!ow!ow!" I yelped in pain, "dang it," I said frowning, Jasper laughed "no matter, there are other places than your lips," he said giving me soft kisses on my cheek, neck…**

**RPOV**

"oh that Lauren, I envy Alice so much, what I wouldn't have given to throw a punch at her," I said growling, Emmett just laughed, "I would of loved to see you go, I have no doubt

you could have taken her sweetheart," he said smiling sappily down at me, "you bet your ass I could take her," I said strongly, Emmett threw back his head and laughed again.

We had stopped at the door of the hippest new club Twilight **(sorry couldn't resist)**, when we walked in we were greeted with music, lights and lots of people dancing, this was our

kind of place. After a lot of dancing, I sat down at a table while Emmett went to get us drinks, a group of boys started to make their way over to me, _oh no, here we go!_ I thought.

"well hello there baby, what's a pretty little thing like you sitting all alone," 

one of the boys said, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was something off about him,

"trying to stay away from slime bags like you, with your cheesy lines," I retorted,

"oh come on sweetheart, look I'm Royce, why don't I keep you company," he said leering at me,

he was now sitting down at the table, and _trying_ to feel me up,

"if you don't get your slimy hands off me, I'm going to kick your ass all the way to China," I said seething

"oh feisty I like it, but come on give me a little something," he said

grabbing my wrist and twisting it, I yelped in pain, his friends were dragging me away,

"get off me," I screamed, thrashing about

I closed my eyes, fighting back tears, when I heard the most wonderful sound in my life,

"the lady told you to get off her, I think you should listen,"

Emmett!

Still facing me, Royce said,

"oh and who are you her bodyguard,"

"no I'm her boyfriend,"

I opened my eyes and smiled at my knight in shining armour, he winked back, Royce started to slowly turn around, he was still smiling, but that was cut short when his eye level came to

Emmet's chest, and he looked up at Emmett, who was towering above him, 

"so, Royce is it?"

Emmett asked smiling, Royce didn't answer

"this is the part where you run away,"

I had to clamp my mouth shut to stop giggling, when Emmett put on his Shrek voice.

His friends dropped their hold on me and Royce, looking like a catatonic maniac ran away with them, Emmett picked me up in his arms, and smiled down at me,

"ah my Romeo to the rescue," I said in a dreamy voice

"and my Juliet, In danger as always," he said, and we both laughed

Then totally cliché, it started to rain, and through the wet I felt his soft lips on mine, and we kissed passionately for what felt like forever, but when we broke away our foreheads were

still touching, and I heard him mumble,

"I love you,"

A huge smile broke across my face and I almost screamed back,

"I love you too,"

We both smiled at each other, then he started to swing me around in circles, I screamed with happiness.

This felt right.

**CPOV**

I was sitting in a restaurant, in Port Angeles, across from Seth, he had asked me out, after giving me a tour of the school,

He is amazing, I barely know him but he treats me like a woman, he's funny, sweet, kind and gentle, he always makes me laugh

We were just chatting, it was easy, natural, like breathing.

After dinner, he drove me back to Alice's house, and like in old movies, he opened the car door for me, walked me to the door,

and just as I was about to turn away, he pressed his lips to mine, and I felt all gooey and fuzzy inside, I all but melted in his arms

"I know it's really foreword, but I couldn't resist," he said sheepishly

"no it's ok I like foreword, foreword is good, really good," I said babbling like an idiot,

"so how about we go out some other time, I have your number, I'll give you a call?" he asked

I nodded furiously, he smiled, then got into his car and drove off.

I smiled like an idiot for about an hour, nobody was home,

well I better get a good nights sleep, us girls are going on a shopping trip tomorrow for the dance,

I slipped into oblivion quite easily, and dreamed of a certain sixteen year old boy, with a goofy grin.

**So what do you guys think, I wanted Cora to have some happiness, the shopping trip is in the next chapter, and maybe the dance, I'm starting a new story, but I will still update nearly everyday on this one, please check it out, and please please please review, it makes writing so much easier!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol xx. Meg **


	11. Simplicity

_**Hey guy's sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I have major exams on Thursday, so fingers crossed, thanks to Cora and to a new friend as well Veronica, what's your name on twilight fan fiction, sorry I forget, so on we go!!! Xx lol.**_

_**BPOV**_

"_Wakey wakey eggs and bacey," Alice's too chirpy voice interrupted my lovely dreaming, I groaned and rolled over in my sleeping bag, suddenly I was flying out of my sleeping bag, and it was very_

_cold, I looked over at Alice bewilderment clear on my face, she however was smiling and holding my sleeping bag, "Alice what the f-," _

"_ah ah ah, no cursing on happy shopping day," she said and her grin made her look like a Cheshire cat, I groaned, and remembered_

_I had volunteered for this, I noticed Cora asleep on the armchair, she looked so peaceful and there was a small smile on her lips,_

_she must be having a good dream, but that ended when Alice shook her violently, and woke her from her stupor._

"_Alice, can we please sit down my feet are going to fall off," I cried to my friend,_

"_fine, we can eat for ten minutes, but we still have to find shoes for you and Cora,"_

_she said seriously, _

"_guys, no one asked me to the dance, this could all be a waste,"_

_Cora said meekly, I notice she was particularly sad about this, maybe she was counting on someone, I was about to comfort her when I noticed Alice had devilish smile on her, uh oh!_

_that usually leaded to trouble, "oh I think that won't be the case, Juliet, because here comes, Romeo," she said wickedly_

_we both turned to see a very sick looking Seth making his way over to us, very slowly actually, Cora turned back and her cheeks_

_looked like a clown did her make-up, _

"_quick guys how do I look,"_

_she asked, desperately trying to smooth her perfect hair,_

"_you look beautiful,"_

_a voice said behind us, we turned so quickly I nearly gave myself whiplash, Seth was standing there, fidgeting and looking really uncomfortable,_

"_umm Cora, could… I… uh talk to you for a sec?" _

_he asked in a rush, she seemed to be paralysed with shock, which made it look like she didn't want to talk to him, his face fell a bit every minute,_

_until I kicked her under the table, she jumped with shock, and quickly mumbled, _

"_oh, of course yeah that would be great, alone, if you want to, unless asking is weird, nice shirt," _

_she was babbling, something she did when she was nervous, this time Alice kicked her, and she got up hurriedly and left with Seth_

"_ah young love, what would the world be like without my meddling," Alice said looking after them_

"_probably a lot more safer world," I said, she glared at me_

"_but nowhere near as fun," I added, causing her to smile again._

_We were waiting for Cora, when my phone rang, the caller ID said: Edward, I nearly broke the thing answering it, I breathed a sigh of happiness when I heard his velvet voice say hello,_

"_oh thank god, I needed that," I said breathless, and heard his musical laugh_

"_rough day?" he asked sarcastically_

"_like you have no idea," I replied icily_

"_I think I do, imagine your sister dragging you into a Victoria's secret store," he replied grumpily, I could imagine him shuddering, and laughed hard_

"_well how about tonight, we just chill out, at my place, Em and Jazz are going out, we can order Chinese food and watch a movie," he asked_

_the lovely simplicity of it was relaxing_

"_that sounds perfect, I'll come over after we're done?" I asked_

"_great, can't wait, goodbye love," he said_

_I loved when he called me love_

"_see you then,"_

_I was instantly sad when I hung up, but the Cora ran over looking like, she just won the lottery_

"_oh my god, oh my god guess," she practically screamed_

"_what?" even though I already guessed_

"_Seth asked me to the dance," she said, glowing_

_we all squealed with glee,_

"_ok now we have to get you shoes," Alice said smiling again_

_Cora and I groaned, but it wasn't too awful, we were all happy, we all had someone and we were going to have a fun time._

_**EPOV**_

_I was cleaning up a bit for when Belle got here, I'd wait 'til she was here to order the food, I don't want to be one of those_

_boyfriends who order stuff for the girlfriends, it looked like they owned them, boyfriend and girlfriend, hmmm _it was a mild term for how I felt

but it still felt good, I'd also let her chose the movie, my father had taught me to be a gentleman, when I reached my room, 

I went to my box, I hadn't opened it in three years, afraid of what I'd feel,

but as I opened it, all I felt was pity, that poor girl should still be alive, and she's not all because of a nasty girl, a viscous rumour

and a strict man, there were pictures of me and scarlet, and little souvenirs from our dates, but I had moved on, and I couldn't keep hanging on to the past, so I through the box into the fire

and watched it burn, I did feel a sense of loss, but it vanished when I heard the door bell ring, I opened it to reveal my heart in human form

Bella was standing there, looking as happy to see me, as I her, she came in and I very nearly attacked her, when our lips met, all my thoughts slipped out

and all I could focus on were her soft smooth lips

We ordered the food, and sat down to watch Ghost Town, it was perfected for the mood, nice and light hearted, and soon, after being fed and content we both drifted away in each other's arms.

**Hi again, well this chapter was mainly filler, but the next chapter is the dance so… well please review, cause I'm loosing enthusiasm, but I'll never quit (again) so I'll see y'all later then. Bye xx lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
